Sing For The One You Love
by gclover11
Summary: There is a singing competition at Hogwarts and every one is in it, not for the money but for love.
1. 1 The Contest

**_Sing for the one you love_**

**_The contest_**

" Hey what's going on?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione when he saw all of Gryffindor surrounded around the bulletin board.

"New post, some kind of singing contest, 100 galleons prize money. 50 for the solo and 50 for the group." Hermione answered.

"Dumbledore thinks it would be a fun activity, get the houses together you know. You can be in more than one band but each band can only do one song, and each person that signs up has to do one solo and one group song. I'm thinking of signing up, I mean 100 galleons that's pretty good." Ginny Weasley had just made her way towards them through the crowd.

"People will be holding auditions all over school, its going to be pretty crazy around here. But I think I'll sign up, it might be fun." Hermione told the others.

"You can sing?"

"Oh, shut up Ronald."

"Well if we're all joining, we'd better get started on those auditions." Harry said, heading in a different direction from all the rest.

**"Hermione's POV"**

'Ok, I need a song, I need a song, I need a song…oh my gosh, Seamus is gonna be there, watching me, I don't think I can do this…I have to do this, I need to prove to myself that I can, just don't think of Seamus…Seamus…crap. Wait a minute, I think I have an idea.'

I ran to my nightstand and pulled out my ipod that Dumbledore enchanted to work at Hogwarts. And started flipping through the songs.

'I need to find the perfect song, one that describes my feelings for him.'

Finally after a few minutes I stopped at the perfect song.

'I hope he gets that this is for him.'

I smiled, thinking it's perfect, now I just need people who can play instruments.

**"Ginny's POV"**

I ran into Hermione's room, hoping she would be there, and she was, lying on her bed, ipod in hand.

"Hermione, I need your help."

"Ginny, what's the matter?"

"You are the only person I know that has an ipod here, and I need it. I can't think of any songs, I'm running a blank."

"Alright sit down and tell me what kind of song you want."

"I want something that will tell Harry that I'm tired of his crap."

"Haha alright I have the perfect song for you."

'She's right, well obviously it's Hermione, this song is perfect, and Harry will definitely get the message, how could he not. If he doesn't, he's not as smart as I thought. Now where can I get a band.'

"Now one more thing Hermione."

"What's that?" She asked me, I grinned, she recoiled, haha.

"Well we need one solo and one group, you, me, a few others. What do you think?"

"Well it's a lot easier than holding auditions. Sure why not. Maybe get Lavender involved."

"Perfect, I'll go talk to her now."

I walked out hoping it wouldn't take to long to find Lavender, and I hope I don't find her hidden away with my brother somewhere.

**"Lavender's POV"**

"Mmm, Ron this isn't the time, I need a song for the contest, so do you."

"Well, how bout we make this easier, let's do a duet."

"Wow, Ron that's a really good idea. Now we only have to think of the one song."

"Together." He winked.

"Ron no."

"You heard the woman, Ron no."

Ginny walked in, how did she find us, we're in an empty class room, oh right we're always in an empty class room.

"Lavender I've been looking for you for an hour, I need to ask you something. Hermione and I were just wondering if you wanted to be in a band with us, we'd like to have a third person."

"Just the three of us, sure I'd love to. At least now I don't have to go to any stupid auditions."

"Awesome, I'll let Hermione know and we'll have to get together soon to pick a song."

"Pick a song, I don't even know what duet song to pick for Ron and me."

"Actually, Lav I think I have a song for us to sing. If Ginny would excuse us I'll let you know what it is."

"I'm gone." She turned and shut the door, after we waited a few seconds to make sure she was gone Ron told me his choice.

'How did he think of something like that, what does he secretly listen to love songs or something. Perfect choice, this is gonna be so much fun.'

"Wait, you know their gonna consider this a group song right? Which means we still need a solo song, each." I realized.

"Crap."

**"Luna's POV"**

'I wonder what I should sing, something happy of course, maybe I'll sing something for Neville. I really like him. If I could only make him see how much I like him…should I wear my radish earrings that night…maybe I'll leave them in my room, I want to impress Neville that night. I think I know what I'll sing for him, but I still need a group song, maybe I'll ask Ginny and Hermione if they want to be in my group, I should go do that now.'

As I walked down the hall I met up with Pansy Parkinson, and an idea hit me.

"Pansy, would you like to be a part of my group, I'm thinking of asking Ginny, Hermione and Lavender as well."

"Sure I guess, I need a group as well so this saves me from searching."

"All right I'll let the others know." I called after her, she already started walking away.

Now to ask the others.

Finally after a few hours I found them all, our band is complete.

**"Pansy's POV"**

'I can't believe I'll be singing with them what will the others think, what will Draco think. Forget what Draco thinks he doesn't care anyways. Bloody git, I'll show him that night, he thinks he can just do that to me, well think again.'

I had already chosen my song hours ago, now here I am staring at the letter that Granger sent me about when and where we would meet for practice.

'Room of requirements, so that's what that room is called, 7:30 tonight, it's already 7:00 I better get going or I'll be late.'

**"ALL"**

"She's late, I knew she would be. Why would you ask her to join anyways Luna?" Ginny asked.

"She needed a group I thought I would be nice and ask her to join." She replied

The door finally swung open and in came the last member of the group, Pansy Parkinson.

"Sorry, I got lost." She looked around at all the angry faces, it was 7:50 now.

"Don't worry about it this is your first time coming here. Anyways let's get started, we need to think of a song, as soon as we figure that out then we can make up schedules, so we have enough time to practice our group songs, if any of us have more then one band, and our solo songs." Hermione always the one of reason, and always thinking of timed schedules. "I brought my ipod, so we can go through the songs and pick out the best one."

It was decided, that they were each gonna learn an instrument, instead of finding more members.

**"Seamus's POV"**

'Okay so one solo and one group, I need a group, I guess I can ask Harry and Ron, but there's still the problem of a solo song. I want to sing something for Hermione, but what, maybe that one, I think that would be a good song. Now time to find Harry and Ron and ask them to join my band, then we'll figure out a song from there.'

"Oi, Harry, would you like to be in my band?"

"I was gonna ask you to be in mine."

"Well we can each have a band. And sure I'll be in yours."

"Alright, you don't mind that I'm gonna ask Malfoy to join do you, I just kinda want five people, Ron and Neville already agreed to join."

"No problem, speaking of Ron, where is he?"

"He just went up to the dorms."

"Cool. Thanks Harry."

I asked Ron, he said yeah. Harry came up a half hour later and we came up with a song for the contest, then Harry told me that Malfoy wants me to be in his band with Harry. Now I need two more songs. This is gonna be a lot of work.

**"Draco's POV"**

'Two bands, two songs, and both are with Potter and Finnigan, what's wrong with me, out of all the people I could have asked I ask them. And I need a solo song as well, if I know Pansy hers will be about me, so why not retaliate. And I already know what song to sing to her. Now for a song with the band, maybe I should set up a time and place to meet, room of requirements is out, Pansy already told me she's going there with her band so I guess an empty class room will do, maybe Snape's class is free.'

8:00 and their all on time, bloody Gryffindors. A half hour passed and we figured out a song to sing, Potter came up with it and I hate to admit it, but it's good.

**"Harry's POV"**

"9:00 Neville and Ron will be showing up so we can figure out a song for my band, easier then waiting another day."

"That only gives us a half hour to practice." Seamus complained.

"I know but we still have a lot to go through before we can even play, so we'll set up on a weekend get a good days worth of practice."

'Finally 9:00 and were all here, now we can think up a song for my band, only problem since I thought of the song for Malfoy's band he want's to pick the song for my band. This can only end badly.'

"No Malfoy, I'm not gonna sing that, it's stupid, and why would you want me to, you have to sing this song too you know."

"Oh right, alright then I have a song for you and honestly I think you can pull it off."

'Well I have to admit it's pretty good and I think I can pull it off.'

**"Neville's POV"**

'How did I end up over here, I followed Harry and the others from Snape's office and yet I still ended up in a dead end with nobody else in sight, I hope I don't meet up with a professor, it's way passed curfew. Alright time to retrace my steps, at least I have time now to think of a solo song I can sing, I still can't believe Luna convinced me to join this contest. Oh well it's to late to back out now, maybe I'll just sing this song, I'm sure she will like it. Oomph on no I hit someone, maybe if I don't look up it won't be so bad.'

"Mr. Longbottom, out after curfew, detention."

'Oh no Professor Snape.'


	2. 2 And so it starts

_And So It Starts_

"Welcome students, to our first ever singing contest here at Hogwarts. We will be starting shortly but first I would like to introduce your judges." Dumbledore said, standing at the front of the Great Hall, which had changed since lunch time. The four long house tables were gone and in the middle of the Hall was a stage surrounded by several smaller tables. "On my left, Professor Snape and my right, Professor McGonagall and of course, myself. The winner will be determined on a scale of one to ten, there will be a prize for best solo artist and another for the best group performance. The prize is split into two parts, fifty galleons for the solo artist and 50 galleons for the winning group. Now I know you are all very excited to get started but I still think we should eat first. Tuck in."

Dinner past with much talk and excitement, all students wondering who will be going first, how many people had entered and if they would be starting with the groups or the solo artists.

Finally, after much anticipation the food was cleared away and Dumbledore stood for a second time.

"We will begin the night with the bands, they have been randomly selected. And our first selection is Mr. Draco Malfoy's band featuring Harry Potter and Seamus Finnigan. Whenever you're ready."


	3. 3 The bands

_The Bands_

The boys walked on stage, dressed in black, with spiked hair and studded wrist bands, "Hey I'm Draco, and this is Riot." The crowd went wild when Draco sang the first verse.

If you feel so empty

So used up so let down

If you feel so angry

So ripped off so stepped on

You're not the only one

Refusing to back down

You're not the only one

So get up

Let's start a riot, a riot

Let's start a riot

Let's start a riot, a riot

Let's start a riot

If you feel so filthy

So dirty so fucked up

If you feel so walked on

So painful so pissed off

You're not the only one

Refusing to go down

You're not the only one

So get up

Let's start a riot, a riot

Let's start a riot

Let's start a riot, a riot

Let's start a riot

If you feel so empty

So used up, so let down

If you feel so angry

Just get up

Let's start a riot, a riot

Let's start a riot

Let's start a riot, a riot

Let's start a riot

Let's start a riot, a riot

Let's start a riot

Let's start a riot, a riot

Let's start a riot

Let's start a riot, a riot

Let's start a riot

The song ended and the crowd roared to life, when it finally settled down the judges showed their score: Snape, 8, McGonagall, 7 and Dumbledore, 8.

"Congratulations to Mr. Malfoy's group. Up next we have Miss Ginny Weasley featuring Hermione Granger and Lavender Brown."

"This song is called Porcelain Heart."

Broken heart

One more time

Pick yourself up

Why even cry

Broken pieces in your hands

Wonder how you'll make it whole

You know

You pray

This can't be the way

You cry

You say

Something's gotta change

And mend this porcelain heart of mine

Of mine

Someone said

A broken heart would sting at first then make you stronger

You wonder why this pain remains

Were hearts made whole just to break

You know

You pray

This can't be the way

You cry

You say

Something's gotta change

And mend this porcelain heart of mine

Creator only you take brokenness

And create it into beauty once again

You know

You pray

This can't be the way

You cry

You say

Something's gotta change

You know

You pray

This can't be the way

You cry

You say

Something's gotta change

And mend this porcelain heart

Please mend this porcelain heart

Of mine, of mine

Creator mend this heart

Their marks were as followed: Snape, 7, McGonagall, 8, Dumbledore, 7.

"Next up we have Harry Potter with Ron, Seamus, Neville and Draco. Their chosen song is called When You're Young."

So far away from knowing where I'm going

I am trying hard to find out who I am

They all see that I don't know what I'm doing

I say they don't hardly understand

Why can't they remember

What I'll never forget

How these dreams can come undone

When you're young

You give what you give cause they make you

Trapped inside a place that won't take you

And they want you to be what they make you

It's already over and done

When you're young

Everything seems perfect

Everything's okay

And it will all get better now

At least that's what they say

But I don't see it coming

You give what you give cause they make you

Trapped inside a place that won't take you

And they want you to be what they make you

It's already over and done

When you're young

Days really just seem longer

They say it's better this way

I hope one day I'm stronger than I feel

And I hope that it feels different than today

You give what you give cause they make you

Trapped inside a place that won't take you

And they want you to be what they make you

(It's already over and done) [x3]

When you're young

Why can't they remember

What I'll never forget

How these dreams can come undone

When you're young

Snape, 8, McGonagall, 9, Dumbledore, 9.

"Next up is Hermione Granger with Luna, Ginny, Pansy and Lavender."

When the girls got on stage, jaws dropped, they were dressed in tight black leather pants and red corsets with their hair in ringlets. They all got in position and Hermione spoke to the crowd.

"This song is Queen of The Night."

I've got the stuff that you want,  
>I've got the thing that you need.<p>

I've got more than enough

To make you drop to your knees  
>'Cause I'm the queen of the night,<p>

The queen of the night

Oh yeah,

oh yeah, oh yeah.

Don't make no difference

If I'm wrong or I'm right,

I've got the feeling

And I'm willing tonight.

Well, I ain't nobody's angel.

What can I say?

Well, I'm just that way.

I've got the stuff that you want,

I've got the thing that you need.

I've got more than enough

To make you drop to your knees  
>'Cause I'm the queen of the night,<p>

The queen of the night

Oh yeah,

(oh yeah, oh yeah./Just say it, say it, say. 'Cause I'm the queen of the

night,

the queen of the night, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah.)

You got a problem

With the way that I am?

They say I'm trouble and I don't give a damn.

But when I'm bad,

I know I'm better.

I just wanna get loose,

And turn it up for you.

I've got the stuff that you want,

I've got the thing that you need.

I've got more than enough

To make you drop to your knees

'Cause I'm the queen of the night,

The queen of the night

Oh yeah,

(oh yeah, oh yeah./Just say it, say it, say. 'Cause I'm the queen of the

night,

the queen of the night, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah.)

(Guitar solo)

I've got the stuff that you want,

I've got the thing that you need.

I've got more than enough

To make you drop to your knees

'Cause I'm the queen of the night,

The queen of the night

Oh yeah,

(oh yeah, oh yeah./Just say it, say it, say. 'Cause I'm the queen of the

night,

the queen of the night, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah.)

I am the queen of the night, the queen of the night, oh yeah.

'Cause I'm the queen of the night, the queen of the night, oh yeah.

Snape, 9, McGonagall, 10, Dumbledore, 10.

"Next we have Seamus Finnigan with Ron and Harry singing Sleepless Night."

Another sleepless night

I'm still starin at the ceiling

I can hear him fightin

With her for no good reason

Will this ever end?  
>Will this house be a home again?<p>

If I had my way

I'd corner him and say

Put yourself in her position

All she needs is recognition  
>Love's not enough when you say it<p>

Don't you know you've gotta mean it

Screwin up the best thing ever

Is something you'll regret forever

Another day goes by

And nothing changed, he's still the same

I can hear her cryin'

Thinkin she's the one to blame

Will this ever end?

Will this house be a home again?

If I had my way

I'd corner him and say

Put yourself in her position

All she needs is recognition

Love's not enough when you say it

Don't you know you've gotta mean it

Screwin up the best thing ever

Is something you'll regret forever

Take her and make sure she feels it

Let her know you'll never let her go

Screwin up the best thing ever

Is something you'll regret forever

Another sleepless night

And nothing changed, he's still the same

Another stupid fight

And someone's gotta say

Put yourself in her position

All she needs is recognition

Love's not enough when you say it

Don't you know you've gotta mean it

Screwin up the best thing ever

Is something you'd regret forever

Take her and make sure she feels it

Let her know you'll never let her go

Never let her go

No No No

Put yourself in her position

All she needs is recognition

Take her and make sure she feels it

Let her know you'll never let her go

Snape, 9, McGonagall, 8, Dumbledore, 9.

"And our final group is Miss Lavender Brown and Ron Weasley with a duet."

"This song is Good To You."

(RON)

_Everyone's around_

No words are coming now

And I can't find my breath, can we just say the rest with no sound?

And I know this isn't enough

I still don't measure up

And I'm not prepared, sorry is never there when you need it

And now I do, want you to know I hold you up above everyone

(BOTH)

And I do, want you to know I think you'd be good to me and I'd be so good to you

I would

(LAVENDER)

I thought I saw a sign

Somewhere between the lines

Or maybe it's me, maybe I only see what I want

Well I still have your letter

Just got caught between someone I just invented

And who I really am

And who I've become

(BOTH)

And now I do want you to know I hold you up above everyone  
>And I do want you to know I think you'd be good to me, and I'd be so good to you<p>

(Whoa oh oh whoa oh oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh whoa oh oh oh etc.)

Yeaahhhh, yeahhh

I would

And I do want you to know I hold you up above everyone

And I do

Want you to know I think you'd be good to me

And I'd be so good to you

I'd be good to you

I'd be good to you

I'd be good to you

I'd be so good to you

I'd be good to you

I'd be good to you

I'd be good to you

I'd be so good to you

Snape, 8, McGonagall, 8, Dumbledore, 9.

"And that is all for the bands, we will announce the winners at the end of the night. Next up will be our solo artists starting with Hermione Granger."


	4. 4 I won't disagree and trip

**I Won't Disagree And Trip**

Hermione walked on stage dressed in a long golden spaghetti strapped dress with a slit up her right leg and her hair piled on the top of her head. She was beautiful. She looked down into the crowd and found Seamus, who was staring back with his eyes wide and his jaw on the floor, then with a blush, and without removing her eyes from his, she started to sing.

Ignorance is bliss

You'd always hear me say

But at times you can't deny

Those eyes looking your way

Let me begin by saying what I mean

It's a crime against the heart you know

To be somewhere in between

Well don't be shy

I've got an open heart and hand

And I just might have to confess just where I stand

Lately you make me weaker in the knees

And you race through my veins baby every time you're close to me

Take me away to places I ain't seen

They say you've got a hold on me

And I won't disagree

Rock-a-bye my baby

Don't be blue tonight

Oh I'm on my way

And I'm gonna make it right

Cause I've got the feeling

You'll be needing love

And of all the lonely hearts

You're the one I'm thinking of

I've been told it's gonna take an iron hand

To break the mold and stand above all of the rest

Lately you make me weaker in the knees

And you race through my veins baby every time you're close to me

Take me away to places I ain't seen

They say you've got a hold on me

And I won't disagree

I'll be thinking of that evening

When there's nothing for me to do

And I'll be wondering if by some slim chance

You've been wondering

You've been wondering too

Lately you make me weaker in the knees

And you race through my veins baby every time you're close to me

Take me away to places I ain't seen

They say you've got a hold on me

Lately you make me weaker in the knees

And you race through my veins baby every time you're close to me

Take me away to places I ain't seen

They say you've got a hold on me

And I won't disagree

When she finished her song she was still looking at Seamus, he smiled up at her and she knew right then that he understood. She didn't want to but she looked away to see her score.

Snape, 8, McGonagall, 9, Dumbledore,9.

"Next will be Mr Seamus Finnigan."

"This one is called Trip."

Some say love is not for sinners

I believe that isn't true

'Cause when I was finished sinning

Love came down and showed me you

And you told me how to get there

So I tried to find a way

Then I ran into your garden

But I tripped out the gate

I tripped out the gate

What are you doing to me?

I'm so into you

And the hardest part is knowing

That I'll never follow through

You're slowly killing me

And I wish it wasn't true

Cause I'm so into you

Cause I'm so into you

Like a ton of bricks it hit me

And woke me from this dream

No matter how hard I tried to wash my hands

I could never get 'em clean

I could never get 'em clean

What are you doing to me?

I'm so into you

And the hardest part is knowing

That I'll never follow through

You're slowly killing me

And I wish it wasn't true

Cause I'm so into you

Can you hear me?

Cuz I can't change what I'll always be

What are you doing to me?

I'm so into you

And the hardest part is knowing

That I'll never follow through

You're slowly killing me

And I wish it wasn't true

Cause I'm so into you

I'm so into you

Cause I'm so into you

I'm so into you

He looked over at his score and saw: Snape, 10, McGonagall, 10, Dumbledore, 9.

Then he looked back and Hermione was smiling up at him.


	5. 5 Hot n Cold and Everything

**Hot n Cold and Everything**

"Next up we have Ginny Weasley with Hot n Cold."

You change your mind

Like a girl changes clothes

Yeah you, PMS

Like a bitch

I would know

And you over think

Always speak

Cryptically

I should know

That you're no good for me

Cause you're hot then you're cold

You're yes then you're no

You're in then you're out

You're up and you're down

You're wrong when it's right

It's black and it's white

We fight, we break up

We kiss, we make up

You, You don't really want to stay, no

You, but you don't really want to go-o

You're hot then you're cold

You're yes then you're no

You're in then you're out

You're up and you're down

We used to be

Just like twins

So in sync

The same energy

Now's a dead battery

Used to laugh bout nothing

Now your plain boring

I should know that

you're not gonna change

Cause you're hot then you're cold

You're yes then you're no

You're in then you're out

You're up and you're down

You're wrong when it's right

It's black and it's white

We fight, we break up

We kiss, we make up

You, You don't really want to stay, no

You, but you don't really want to go-o

You're hot then you're cold

You're yes then you're no

You're in then you're out

You're up and you're down

Someone call the doctor

Got a case of a love bi-polar

Stuck on a roller coaster

Can't get off this ride

You change your mind

Like a girl changes clothes

Cause you're hot then you're cold

You're yes then you're no

You're in then you're out

You're up and you're down

You're wrong when it's right

It's black and it's white

We fight, we break up

We kiss, we make up

you're hot then you're cold

You're yes then you're no

You're in then you're out

You're up and you're down

You're wrong when it's right

It's black and it's white

We fight, we break up

We kiss, we make up

You, You don't really want to stay, no

You, but you don't really want to go-o

You're hot then you're cold

You're yes then you're no

You're in then you're out

You're up and you're down

When she finished, the first thing she did was look down at Harry, there was a look of shock and pain on his face. She then turned and looked at the judges feeling a bit guilty.

Snape, 7, McGonagall, 9 and Dumbledore, 9.

"Thank you miss Weasley, next we have Harry Potter with Everything."

Harry came up on stage grabbing a stool and sat down. He looked down at Ginny and started to sing.

What I am thinking,

if I'm not thinking about you?

(Nothing)

What am I feeling,

if my heart doesn't feel the truth?

(Nothing)

This is a love

That I've never known

And its got a strangle hold on me

This is a love

That makes me believe

I just want to remind you lady.

You're my everything

You're my everything

You're my everything

Girl, you're the air that I breathe

You're my everything

You're my everything

You're my, You're my everything

What am I loving,

Girl, If I'm not loving you

(Nothing)

What are we losing,

If we're dreaming for me and you

(Nothing)

This is a love

That I've never known

And its got a strangle hold on me

This is a love

That makes me believe

I just want to remind you lady.

You're my everything

You're my everything

You're my everything

Girl, you're the air that I breathe

You're my everything

You're my everything

You're my, You're my everything

I'd give it all,

and even lose control

If we could both close our eyes and just dream.

If you need more,

Girl I swear that I'll find it in me

(oh, oh, oh)

You're my everything

You're my everything

You're my everything

Girl, you're the air that I breathe

You're my everything

You're my everything

You're my, You're my everything

You're my, You're my, You're my, You're my, You're my, You're my everything

There was a dead silence as Harry finished his song, everyone knew that Ginny's song was for him. And here he was confessing his love for her. He looked away from Ginny, who had tears in her eyes, and over at the judges.

Snape, 9, McGonagall, 9 and Dumbledore, 9.

When he looked back to find Ginny he saw her running out of the Great Hall.


	6. 6 Everytime we touch, you wont ever be

**Everytime We Touch and You Won't Ever Be Lonely**

"Our next singer is miss Lavender Brown."

"This song is for my Won Won. It's called Everytime We Touch."

I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.

I still feel your touch in my dreams.

Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.

Without you it's hard to survive.

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.

And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.

Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.

I need you by my side.

Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.

And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.

Can't you feel my heart beat slow.

I can't let you go.

I want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.

They wipe away tears that I cry.  
>The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.<p>

You make me rise when I fall.

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.

And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.

Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.

I need you by my side.

Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.

And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.

Can't you feel my heart beat slow.

I can't let you go.

I want you in my life.

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.

And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly.

Can't you feel my heart beat fast.

I want this to last.

I need u by my side.

Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.

And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.

Can't you feel my heart beat slow.

I can't let you go.

I want you in my life.

Lavender looked over at the judges then, satisfied with her song and her scores, walked off the stage.

Snape, 8, McGonagall, 8 and Dumbledore, 8.

"Well done miss Brown. Next we have Ronald Weasley with You Won't Ever Be Lonely."

Life may not always go your way

And every once in awhile

You might have a bad day

But, I promise you now

You won't ever be lonely

The sky turns dark

And everything goes wrong

Run to me and I'll leave the light on

And I promise you now

You won't ever be lonely

For as long as I live

There will always be

A place you belong

Here beside me, heart and soul

Baby, you only

And I promise you now

You won't ever be lonely

It's still gonna snow

And it's still gonna rain

The wind's gonna blow

On a cold winter day

And I promise you now

You won't ever be lonely

You're safe from the world

Wrapped in my arms

And I'll never let go

Baby, here's where it starts

And I promise you now

You won't ever be lonely

Here's a shoulder you can cry on

And a love you can rely on

For as long as I live

There will always be

A place you belong

Here beside me, heart and soul

Baby, you only

And I promise you now

You won't ever be lonely

No no no no no no

No you won't ever be lonely

When Ron finished the song he was blushing red hot but he stood and got his scores with a dopey grin on his face.

Snape, 8, McGonagall, 9 and Dumbledore, 9.


	7. 7 Pretty boy and long time coming

**Pretty Boy and Long Time Coming**

"Singing Pretty Boy, here is Luna Lovegood."

Luna got up on stage wearing a beautiful floor length, baby blue strapless dress and matching baby blue heels. Her hair was in curls and she wasn't wearing her radish earrings. Neville's mouth dropped.

I lie awake at night

See things in black and white

I've only got you inside my mind

You know you have made me blind

I lie awake and pray

That you will look my way

I have all this longing in my heart

I knew it right from the start

Oh my pretty, pretty boy I love you

Like I never ever loved no one before you

Pretty, pretty boy of mine

Just tell me you love me too

Oh my pretty, pretty boy

I need you

Oh my pretty, pretty boy I do

Let me inside

Make me stay right beside you

I used to write your name

And put it in a frame

And sometimes I think I hear you call

Right from my bedroom wall

You stay a little while

And touch me with your smile

And what can I say to make you mine

To reach out for you in time

Oh my pretty, pretty boy I love you

Like I never ever loved no one before you

Pretty, pretty boy of mine

Just tell me you love me too

(Tell me you love me too)

Oh my pretty, pretty boy

I need you

Oh my pretty, pretty boy I do

Let me inside

Make me stay right beside you

Oh pretty boy

Oh pretty boy

Oh pretty boy

Say you love me too

Oh my pretty, pretty boy I love you

Like I never ever loved no one before you

Pretty, pretty boy of mine

Just tell me you love me too

Oh my pretty, pretty boy

I need you

Oh my pretty, pretty boy I do

Let me inside

Make me stay right beside you

At the end of her song Luna looked over at Neville and waved.

Snape, 8, McGonagall, 9 and Dumbledore, 8.

"Now if Neville Longbottom will join us up here he will be singing Long Time Coming."

everybody wants to be loved

Every once in a while

we all need someone to hold on to

just like a helpless child yeah

can you whisper in my ear

let me know, it's alright

it's been a long time coming

down this road

and now I know

what I've been waiting for

and like a lonely highway I'm trying to get home

ooh, loves been a long time coming

you can look for a lifetime

you can love for a day

you can think you got everything

but everything is nothing when you throw it away yeah

baby, look in my eyes

and I have it all once again

it's been a long time coming

down this road

and now I know

what I've been waiting for

just like a lonely highway I'm trying to get home

ooh, loves been a long time coming

didn't know I was lost

'til you found me

didn't know I was blind

but now I see

can you whisper in my ear

let me know it's alright

it's been a long time coming

down this road

and now, I know

what I've been searching for

oh

been a long, long highway

and now I see

ooh, loves been a long time

oh, been a long time

loves been a long time coming

Neville shyly looked over at Luna who was running towards him on stage. He then got his scores with her in his arms.

Snape, 7, McGonagall, 9 and Dumbledore, 8.

"Thank you mister Longbottom, miss Lovegood," Dumbledore said, looking pointedly at them. " Coming up next are our last two performers of the night starting with Miss Pansy Parkinson."


	8. 8 Goodbye, you suck and perfect

**Goodbye, You Suck and Perfect**

"This song is Goodbye, You Suck."

You're like a guy on the phone in his Lamborghini

Talking with the man

While his wife's on the other line

He will never say that he really, really truly loves her

He just doesn't have time

You're like a friend that was more like an enemy

An evil smile that'll get you anything you need

No one will really ever know the truth

They just don't have time

There's only so much of this that I'm gonna take

You're wasting all my time

Goodbye, you suck

Never really liked you

No more what's up

'Cause I don't care anymore

Goodbye, you suck

Said I never liked you

So long, good luck

Goodbye, you suck

You're like the bully in the high school down the street

Living with the pain that is so damn hard to beat

She will never say that she's really, really truly sorry

She will never shine

You're like the phone call that I always seem to get

Twenty times a day just convincing me to place a bet

But I'm not gonna answer, said I'm not gonna answer

There's only so much of this that I'm gonna take

You're wasting all my time

Goodbye, you suck

Never really liked you

No more what's up

'Cause I don't care anymore

Goodbye, you suck

Said I never liked you

So long, good luck

Goodbye, you suck

Goodbye, you suck

Never really liked you

No more what's up

'Cause I don't care anymore

Goodbye, you suck

Said I never liked you

So long, good luck

Goodbye, you suck

Goodbye, you suck

Yah, yah, yah, yah _[repeat]_

You were so over-rated anyway

Way to perfect for my taste

I wish I could've seen this long ago

The happy ending seeing you alone

There's only so much of this that I'm gonna take

You're wasting all my time

Goodbye, you suck

Never really liked you

No more what's up

'Cause I don't care anymore

Goodbye, you suck

Said I never liked you

Goodbye, you suck

Goodbye, you suck

Never really liked you

No more what's up

'Cause I don't care anymore

Goodbye, you suck

Said I never liked you

So long, good luck

Goodbye, you suck

Yah, yah, yah, yah _[repeat]_

Goodbye, you suck

When she looked over she saw confusion running across Draco's face.

Snape, 9, McGonagall, 8 and Dumbledore, 9.

"Thank you miss Parkinson. Now to finish off the night we have Draco Malfoy singing Perfect."

Falling a thousand feet per second

You still take me by surprise

I just know we can't be over

I can see it in your eyes

Making every kind of silence

Takes a lot to realize

It's worse to finish than to start all over

And never let it lie

And as long as I can feel you holding on

I won't fall

Even if you said I was wrong

I'm not perfect

But I keep trying

Cause that's what I said

I would do from the start

I'm not alive if I'm lonely

So please don't leave

Was it something I said

Or just my personality

Making every kind of silence

It takes a lot to realize

It's worse to finish than to start all over

And never let it lie

And as long as I can feel you holding on

I won't fall

Even if you said I was wrong

I know that I'm not perfect

But I keep trying

Cause that's what I said

I would do from the start

I'm not alive if I'm lonely

So please don't leave

Was it something I said

Or just my personality

When you're caught in a lie

And you've got nothing to hide

When you've got nowhere to run

And you've got nothing inside

It tears right through me

You thought that you knew me

You thought that you knew

I'm not perfect

But I keep trying

Cause that's what I said

I would do from the start

I'm not alive if I'm lonely

So please don't leave

Was it something I said

Or just my personality

I'm not perfect

But I keep trying

Cause that's what I said

I would do from the start

I'm not alive if I'm lonely

So please don't leave

Was it something I said

Or just my, just my

Self, just myself

Myself, just myself

I'm not perfect

But I keep trying

Draco left the stage without even looking at his scores. He knew he screwed up with Pansy and all he wanted to do tonight was win her back.

"That is all ladies and gentlemen. The judges, myself included will be announcing the winners shortly."


	9. 9 And the winners are

**And The Winners Are…**

"Thank you all for coming out tonight and for waiting so patiently while we determine the winners. We will now start by announcing the winning group. And the winner is Seamus Finnigan with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. Congratulations, your winnings are up here with Professor McGonagall."

Seamus, Harry and Ron could not believe theirs ears, they did it, they actually won. It took a few more minutes however, for the last thing Dumbledore said to sink in, when it finally did they ran up to the front for their winnings.

"Fifty Galleons, can you believe it?" Seamus yelled out, holding the sack in both hands.

"Fifty galleons split three ways, that's still pretty good." Ron said, not able to contain his excitement.

"Next is our solo winner. And it is miss Hermione Granger. Your winnings are here with Professor McGonagall as well. Congratulations. I hope you have all enjoyed yourselves, however it is getting late and you should all be heading off to bed now. Good night and again, congratulations."

Everybody walked out of the Great Hall except Hermione who was still standing at the judges table, holding her winnings, in a state of shock. She could not believe that she had won, she did not understand, she even believed that Luna was better than her and yet here she was with fifty galleons.

"This has to be a mistake." She told herself.

"No mistake Hermione, you won. You were awesome." Ginny told her when she came back to get her, realizing she hadn't left the Great Hall.

"Now come on before we get detention for still being here."


	10. 10 Happily ever after

**They All Lived Happily Ever After**

**"Hermione's POV"**

I walked slowly back to the common room with Ginny, the shock of winning slowly fading and turning into fear.

"Oh no, Ginny what do I do? I know Seamus will be waiting to talk to me. What if he didn't fully get the message? What if he did and he rejects me? Oh no, oh no, oh no."

"Hermione calm down. First off he got the message and second, trust me he's happy about it. He likes you, he'd be a fool not too, especially after tonight. The way you looked, you were gorgeous. Now stop worrying, put on a brave face and get through that portrait hole."

'Ok I could this, I mean after what I did tonight, I could do anything.' As I thought that I realized I was right, and so was Ginny. Everything will be ok.

**"Ginny's POV"**

I smiled as I watched Hermione walk over to Seamus, I knew they would be ok.

'Now what do I do about Harry. I really hurt him tonight, and he finally grew some and told me how he feels. I don't want to lose him but I don't know how long this will last. Oh no, here he comes.'

"Hey."

"Hey." 'He looks so scared.'

"Look Ginny, I know I've been stupid lately. I never meant to hurt you, I just want to protect you. With this war coming up, I'm scared."

"We're all scared Harry. We don't know what's gonna happen during this war but now is not the time to pull away and be alone."

"You're right and I realize that now. I meant everything in that song. You're everything to me. I love you Ginny."

It felt like my legs were gonna give out, so I did the only thing I could think to do. I threw my arms around his neck and I kissed him.

**"Seamus's POV"**

'Here she comes, blimey she's beautiful. She looks worried. I hope she knows I got her song, I hope she got mine. I hope I didn't misinterpret her song. Well I better get ready, brace yourself boyo here it comes.'

"Seamus, what you need to understand is that I really like you, that's why I sang that song. But I just couldn't keep it in anymore, I needed you to know but I don't expect anything from you. If you don't feel the same I understand."

I smiled, laughing inside. 'There she goes again, rambling, panicking, jumping to conclusions. How could she think I don't feel the same.'

I took her hand in one of mine and her face in the other, tracing her cheek with my thumb. She shivered. I smiled again.

"I like you, why do you think I sang my song. You're perfect in every way love, you're beautiful, smart. I like it all."

I was gonna say more but she cut me off….with a kiss.

'Women.'

**"Harry's POV"**

'So I finally told her, she seemed happy, I mean she did kiss me. But what now, I love her so much, what if I lose her during this war. What if he takes her away from me, I won't let it happen, I'll kill him first.'

**"Lavender's POV"**

'I can't believe I didn't win. I can't believe Hermione did, that was a shock. Oh well, Ron won, maybe he'll buy me pretty things. Take me places, once the year is over of course. I can't believe that song he sang for me, it was so beautiful. Who knew Ron could be so romantic. I want to kiss him some more.'

**"Ron's POV"**

'I can't believe I….mmmm Lavender's lips are so soft.'

**"Luna's POV"**

'I hugged Neville tonight. I'm so happy he sang me a song. He's so sweet. And he asked me to be his girlfriend. I've never been any ones girlfriend before. I think I like it. I wonder if I'll be able to sit with him at breakfast tomorrow. That would be nice.'

I finally skipped off to my dorm, it was getting pretty late.

**"Neville's POV"**

'Wow, I have a girlfriend, ME.'

I was still walking through the halls back to my common room. I got lost again.

'I hope I don't meet up with any teachers. What's the password again for the fat lady. Oh no.'

"Mister Longbottom, out late again. Detention."

'Oh no.'

**"Draco's POV"**

So here I sit, in my common room, waiting for Pansy to walk through that portrait hole.

'She couldn't have meant it. I mean Pansy splitting up with me, I know I've made mistakes but this is me we're talking about. I'm Draco bloody Malfoy. Where does she get off leaving me. I'll show her. Where is she anyways.'

"Draco, what are you doing?"

"Me? What about you? I've been sitting here for an hour waiting for you. Where have you been?"

"I went out for a walk, and I've been thinking…"

"Yeah, so have I. We're not breaking up Pansy, I won't let you leave me."

"What, you think you own me now do you. This is exactly what I'm talking about Draco. I'm tired of being bossed around. I am not some object for you to control."

"You're right and I'm sorry. You know me, I can't help it. I'm trying to change for you alright. Please don't leave me."

"No, oh no. You can't do that, I'm angry Draco. You can't just be all nice and caring. I want to be angry and you're ruining it. I hate you Draco Malfoy. Don't you understand that I'm tired of always giving in, I keep coming back and I can't keep doing it."

I kissed her, long and hard and I threw in as much passion as I could muster.

**"Pansy's POV"**

'He's kissing me, I can't believe he's kissing me. I yell and yell and he kisses me. What is he thinking? This won't change anything, I still hate him. But blimey does he ever kiss amazingly.'

I couldn't help it, I kissed him back.

'One more chance, but next time he's gone.'

**"ALL POV's"**

'I sang for the one I love.'


	11. Not a chapter

**Not a chapter**

This isn't a chapter I just thought, for whoever is interested, I would write down all the songs with the name of the singer/band.

Group songs:

Riot - Three Days Grace

Porcelain Heart - Barlow Girl

When You're Young - 3 Doors Down

Queen of The Night - Whitney Houston

Sleepless Night - Faber Drive

Good To You - Marianas Trench

Solo Songs:

I Won't Disagree - Kate Voegele

Trip - Hedley

Hot n Cold - Katy Perry

Everything - Neverest

Everytime We Touch (Slow) - Cascada

You Won't Ever Be Lonely - Andy Griggs

Pretty Boy - M2M

Long Time Coming - Oliver James

Goodbye, You Suck - Shiloh

Perfect - Hedley

They are all written in the order that they appear in the story.


End file.
